Кот, чернила и лучший друг
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Рождество. Гарри Поттер загадывает желание.


Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли была женщиной выдающегося ума, поэтому сакраментальное "Ты меня любишь?" ее муж, Рональд Уизли, услышал только после десяти лет счастливой семейной жизни.

Сам Рональд особым умом не отличался, а потому ничего внятного ответить не смог, а просто посадил все еще худенькую свою жену себе на колени и ласково спросил:  
>– А что случилось?<br>Гермиона взглянула ему в глаза, покрепче обняла за плечи и разрыдалась.

Если учесть, что все это произошло утром после Рождества, то можно было предположить, что случилось что-то страшное. Рон предположил все, что угодно, и ни одно из предположений ему не понравилось.  
>– Хьюго? – спросил он наугад.<br>Гермиона помотала головой.  
>– Роза?<br>Та же реакция.  
>– Я тебя очень люблю, – сымпровизировал Рон, видя, что логика тут бессильна.<br>– Кот, – всхлипнула Гермиона.  
>– Какой...?<br>– Йольский.  
>– Пришел?<br>– Я забыла про уизлиттеры! – объяснила Гермиона всю глубину трагедии и горестно взвыла, уткнувшись в мужнино плечо.  
>Рыдания жены оказались для Рона оказалось страшнее всех котов мира.<p>

– Гарри, там, у Снейпа, есть записи о Примиряющем зелье? Чтобы морок отогнать? – спросил Рон три часа спустя у Гарри Поттера.  
>– Надо покопаться, – меланхолически ответил тот. – Где-то среди зелий для лазарета Помфри.<br>– Мне срочно, – предупредил Рон, – так что давай я сам смотаюсь в Галифакс и посмотрю.  
>– Нет, – поморщился Поттер, – ты там все перевернешь, и тогда Снейп взбесится. Я с тобой, чтобы было аккуратно. А почему ты, а не Гермиона?<br>– Она вяжет, – коротко ответил Рон, и не соврал. Гермиона с детьми действительно сидела в Норе и под чутким руководством Молли вязала шарфы, стараясь успеть до захода солнца, хотя гарантии, что йольский кот будет доволен и отвяжется, не было.

Гарри скептически хмыкнул, представив себе гермионины творения, предупредил Джинни, что уходит, и аппарировал с Роном в Тупик Прядильщиков.  
>Искать среди бумаг Снейпа рецепт Примиряющего зелья.<p>

Выживший Северус Снейп был персональной навязчивой идеей Гарри Поттера. После битвы в Хогвартсе тела зельевара так и не нашли, официально обошлись некрологами. Но Поттеру все время казалось, что Снейп не умер, и Поттер выкупил дом в Тупике Прядильщиков, зачаровал его, собрал там все снейповы вещи, портреты, публикации – все, что смог найти, – вообще, устроил в доме чуть ли не музей. И все держал так, словно ждал, что бывший декан вот-вот вернется. Рон, наблюдая за другом, молча плевался, но не лез, Гермиона говорила умные слова, а Джинни бесилась, и даже очень, так что один раз, когда рыжая совсем разошлась со своими жалобами на Поттерову паранойю, Рон внезапно для себя люто, бешено и матом наорал на младшую сестру. Рон знал, что Гарри думает о бывшем учителе много, часто и нецензурно, и Рон считал, что это следует принимать, как данность.

Снейп был жив по умолчанию – для Поттера, он мерещился Поттеру постоянно: в черноволосых мимопроходящих, в отражениях, в меланхоличных стариках, одиноко сидящих на парковых скамейках...  
>"Посмотри на меня", – и глаза эти колдовские, и воспоминания потоком, смысл которого Гарри смог осознать далеко не сразу.<br>"Посмотри на меня" – как будто заклинание, и Гарри все смотрел и смотрел, и всматривался даже тогда, когда уже всматриваться было не в кого, и порой ему, – с подачи Джинни, наверное, – казалось, что это последнее проклятие сволочного зельевара, изощренная месть того, кто был вынужден когда-то присматривать за Поттером, а теперь уже Поттер был обречен высматривать Снейпа неизвестно где до конца своих дней.

Впрочем, как любое наблюдение за умным человеком, собирание снейповых вещей оказалось весьма познавательным. В бумагах, взятых из Хогвартса, нашлось немало ценного, а порой встречалось там нечто совершенно уникальное, не считая весьма толковых рецептов приготовления любых зелий. Беда только, что некоторые пергаменты оказались зашифрованными, и Поттер подозревал, что среди этих тайных записей можно даже Эликсир жизни найти, если очень постараться. Но он не старался – после общения с Волдемортом у Поттера вообще немного осталось авантюризма, да и тот уходил в работу, так что Поттер просто аккуратно сложил все по полкам, коробкам и хранил до прихода хозяина. Или до своей собственной смерти, как повезет.  
>А во всем остальном Гарри Поттер был на удивление нормален.<p>

* * *

– Так что там не так с котом? – спросил он, сосредоточенно копаясь в снейповых записях.  
>– Это не просто кот, – объяснил Рон, – это такой дух ночи, ночи зимнего солнцестояния в виде черного кота. Приходит в Рождество плюс-минус несколько дней, и только к замужним женщинам...<br>– Ого!  
>– .. угу, и смотрит, чтобы у всех домашних были новые шерстяные вещи, зимние. Можно покупные, лучше свои. Мама всегда вязала уизлиттеры, а Гермиона замоталась и забыла. Она вообще думала, что это шутки, пока ей не приснился кошмар.<br>Рон скрипнул зубами.  
>– Эта черная сволочь показала ей детей с разодранным горлом.<br>– Осторожнее, тут тетрадь совсем старая... Что делать, известно?  
>– Мама сказала, Гермионе надо все равно что-то связать и подарить детям, а еще попить зелье, которое успокоит кота-во-сне.<br>– Пока логично.  
>– Ну, и с одной стороны, даже мама уже сказала, что кот четко почуял: мы с детьми теперь отдельная семья и Гермиона у нас главная, да. А с другой – что ей теперь вязать на три свитера, даже на четыре свитера меньше, и это тоже хорошо, потому что эти свитера ее уже подзадолбали.<br>– Ага, и Джин нам все тоже уже покупает...  
>– Может, в папке: "лазарет, придурки, модификат"?<br>– Точно, похоже на то. Вот зелье сна-без-снов, узнаю...  
>– С каких пор?<br>– Тут поневоле начнешь разбираться!  
>Рон с уважением посмотрел на разбирающегося в рецептах зелий Поттера.<br>– Не думал, что придет тот день, когда Снейп нам будет вместо Санты, – неловко пошутил он, и шутка эта повисла в воздухе.

– А что еще, кроме магазинной шерсти, тебе подарили на Рождество? – спросил Уизли после долгой паузы, роясь на дальних полках.  
>– Ничего такого, что мне действительно хотелось бы, – вздохнул Поттер. – Все как всегда. И ничего особенного.<br>– Да, подарки с каждым годом становятся все проще, – согласился Рон, прокручивая в руках свеженайденный пузырек с темной жидкостью и пробегая взглядом приложенный пергамент с пояснениями, написанными мелким, профессионально четким почерком.  
>– Вот это да. Гарри! Скажи, а ты знал, что Снейп варил еще и чернила?<br>– Серьезно?  
>– И это не просто чернила... Вот. То, что пишут этими чернилами, сбывается. И могут еще сработать, пока день Рождества не прошел!<br>– Где ты это выкопал?  
>– Там вон... Только их очень мало, на донышке.<br>– Ну, как всегда. Видимо, с запасом Снейп варил только яды.  
>– Слушай, Гарри, а ты бы что загадал? Извини, глупый вопрос, конечно…<br>– А ты?  
>– А мне, я… – Рон крепко задумался, и вдруг грустно и ошарашенно выдал: – Знаешь… а мне как будто ничего не надо. Даже страшно – нет желаний. Все, что хотел – все сбылось. Как будто я неживой, что ли.<p>

Гарри осторожно взял у Рона из рук пузырек с чернилами.  
>– Тогда действительно обидно. Давай я. В смысле, загадаю.<p>

Рон со вздохом посмотрел на друга, который как-то боком вышел из комнаты, и словно воочию увидел, как тот трансфигурирует перо из чего угодно, берет первый попавшийся лист бумаги, обмакивает перо в чернила и пишет...  
>Пишет – что?<br>Вот что бы написал он, Рональд Уизли?  
>Чтобы были здоровы жена и дети.<br>Чтобы они его любили.  
>И все?<br>Совсем не осталось мечты, что ли?

Когда-то он мечтал о квидиче. Сбылось. О том, чтобы добиться Гермионы. Сбылось. О достатке, чтобы не думать о деньгах. Сбылось и сбывается. Он получил даже то, о чем не мечтал никогда.  
>Обывательщина. Все просто. Все предсказуемо.<p>

Немного защипало в глазах, Рон потряс головой, перебрал еще раз папку "придурки, модификаты", и увидел ранее не замеченный пергамент с изображением толстого черного кота. Кот сидел спино-задницей к Рону и внимательно, как умеют только кошачьи, созерцал правленный-переправленный Снейпом рецепт зелья "Как отогнать полуночный морок и вывести из сердца страх зимней тьмы".  
>Верный своей привычке исправлять написанное, Снейп и тут не дал себе труда переписать рецепт, а только указал, что и как надо делать не так, как указано в основном тексте.<br>Удача!  
>Рон еще немного полюбовался чернильным котом, аккуратно скатал пергамент в трубочку и положил его в карман.<br>– Гарри! – позвал в пыльную тишину.

В глубине снейпова дома что-то скрипнуло, и Рон почувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки.  
>Какого драного сополохвоста загадал Поттер?<br>– Гарри, ты там? – переспросил Рон неуверенно.  
>Звякнули стекла. Вокруг потемнело, словно сгустились сумерки. Тени от предметов стали сползаться друг к другу, образуя на полу нечто вроде живой уродливой кляксы. Рон попятился. Ощущение, что Гарри сделал что-то непоправимое, накрыло его с головой. Он заорал, что есть силы, и рванул почему-то на второй этаж, по узкой лестнице, через ступеньки, когда ему показалось, что там, внизу, черная клякса обретает очертания знакомой сухощавой фигуры и быстрым движением плывет за ним, а за фигурой гордо идет, подняв хвост, толстый черный кот.<p>

* * *

Гарри сидел наверху, в крохотной спальне, на кровати, взъерошенный и безумный, и капля волшебных чернил размазалась у него по щеке. Писал он на простыне, не найдя бумаги и напрочь позабыв, что можно ее сделать. Черные строчки глубоко впитались в ткань и уже почти высохли.  
>– Я пожелал! – торжествующе сказал Гарри, и Рон остановился, скрестив на груди руки. Сама собой поднялась бровь в странно скептическом и непривычном для физиономии Уизли жесте.<br>– Я пожелал, чтобы Снейп, наконец, нашелся, чтобы мы подружились, как с тобой, и чтобы мы, наконец, могли договориться друг с другом! – выпалил Гарри, и глаза у него в этот миг сияли, как у ребенка, который наконец высказал свое, заветное.

Рон обреченно прислонился к дверному косяку. В данную минуту у него появилось отчетливое, хорошо осознаваемое желание, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что Снейп бы с ним согласился.  
>Как следует выругать Поттера, а лучше выпороть сразу. Сварить зелье так, как надо. Хорошо, что нашлись исправления, не придется делать двойную работу.<br>Утешить жену.  
>Успокоить детей. ... Детей? Маму? Семью...?<br>При таком раскладе с разбором ситуации придется подождать.

– С Рождеством тебя, Гарри Поттер, – полу-улыбнулся, полу-усмехнулся Рональд Уизли, резко разворачиваясь и стремительно выходя из комнаты.  
>– Главное, чтобы я угадал с подарком, – прошептал Гарри Поттер, глядя вслед лучшему другу.<p>

05.12.2010


End file.
